Heroes
by nyx372040
Summary: Do heroes exist, Johnny Storm aka Human Torch is out to teach ayoung girl this lession.
1. Seperate Lives On The fast Track

Separate Lives On The Fast Track

Johnny Storm punched the air after landing yet anther brilliant jump in his motorcycle, life was good, even though he wasn't recognised _as _Human Torch he still _was _Human Torch well, after leaving and lying low then a couple of inventions by the super nerd Mr Fantastic anyway.

"The girls still want me" Johnny cherished as two leggy blondes raced over "life is sweet". "Johnny!!" a shrill voiced broke Johnny's musings "yeah sis?" Johnny asked Sue Storm glared at the blondes until they pouted and went away. "there's a building on fire in the building district we need-" "the one who's tall, handsome and fireproof" Johnny quipped taking flight "Flame on" his heart still yelled every time "flame on".

The blaze was put out easily and Johnny strolled around the cit feeling bored when night came, Johnny was about to give up and go home until he saw something interesting "and very flammable" Johnny laughed. Wandering over he saw two boys rapping rhymes with a girl gazing nonchalantly at the crowd. The girl was wearing a pair of worn black jeans and a black shirt with flames on it when the boys finished their rousing serenade they backed off.

The girl stepped forward and told the crowd to step back once they had compiled she took a stick with a rag balled up on the end of it and set it on fire then taking a bottle of whisky and blowing it towards the rag with sent a collum of fire in the air making the crowd cheer. After the little show was complete Johnny went over to the girl "nice show but a waste of good whisky" he commented.

"and who the hell might you be" was the curt reply a few years back know one would have asked, "Johnny" he smiled the girl had already gone sighing Johnny turned and went home. Lounging around watching motocross Johnny drooped off until his phone rang out with the shrill tune of 'Wild Thing' that Sue had put on his phone as a joke. "Hello, Grace yeah it's me" once the conversation ended Johnny turned of the TV, swept the food leftovers into the bin and when the intercom buzzed Johnny hurriedly shoved the Playboy magazines under the couch cushions.

"Hey honey" Grace sang as she kissed Johnny making his heart soar, "well babe you just sit down on the couch and shall get you a sparkling glass of wine" Johnny joked smiling when Grace swung her hips towards him and told him an icy cold beer would be fine. Grace sat down on the cushion and felt something odd beneath her straitening her denim skirt she tired to get comfortable but she couldn't, reaching down she laughed when she pulled out a Playboy magazine, Johnny strolled out then gave an awkward laugh when Grace waved a copy of Playboy at him "been doing some reading aye Johnny?" she asked.

Swiftly puling down the window and wincing when it creaked Rory Weller striped off the clothes she had been wearing and pulled on her old T-shirt that she slept in. Rory thought off the cute guy that had shown up at her show, she had almost fallen asleep when her door flew open startling Rory out of bed.

"I warned you" the intruder yelled he was a strong minded, big man that often resented the young girl that was put into his care. "You little rebel, your not too see those hooligans again and your grounded" he thundered storming out of the room. Rory crawled back into bed and cursed her uncle time and time again.

The dream was back again, the one were her parents never died, the one were she didn't live with an uncle who thought she should be in a convent but as always morning came and she was awoken by a banging on her door,

Dragging herself through the routine of showering and dressing then strolling down the stairs.

Her Uncle's eyes nearly bludged out of his skull when he saw his niece, there she was in a pair jeans with holes in them and a black shirt tight enough so that her cleavage was exposed a little and showed her midriff. Not only that but she was wearing this big black boots and chains around her waist and those grey eyes that glared up at him were ringed with way too much makeup. Pulling her ridiculous dyed hair behind her ear so that he could clearly see the three holes in the bottom of her ears and the sliver rings on her fingers.

"One day you will be out of that cursed luck you have girlie" he warned leaning over to smack her over the head when she mumbled insults. Dragging her old black backpack on her back she got her crappy second hand dirt bike and raced to school relishing in its freedom.


	2. Connected

Connected

Johnny woke up the next morning feeling very pleased with himself; Grace showered then dressed and left so Johnny decided to go to one of his favourite bike stores. He was checking out the new leather jackets and the cutie behind the counter when something slammed into his gut.

Looking down Johnny saw a young girl barrel past him, living life on the edge had given Johnny fast reflexes that and living with his older sister Sue so Johnny reached out and grabbed the girl. Peter the manger strode over "hand over while I call the cops" he thundered "hey Pete there is no need I'll pay for it" Johnny offered "Storm?" Peter asked confused. The deal was done and the crime forgotten, so Johnny marched the young girl out of the store and into the street.

"Why did you steal a pair of bike gloves?" Johnny asked "Duh because I ride a bike" she quipped "what is your name, I'm Johnny" he tired "Storm I know, you broke the record last Tuesday" she commented "an adoring fan?" Johnny asked. "No well not adoring" she admitted "the name's Rory" Johnny smiled he was finally getting somewhere "aren't you supposed to be in School?" Johnny asked remembering the times he skipped "aren't you supposed to be at work?" she sarcastically asked.

Johnny took the girl to his bike, "you wanna ride?" he asked "I not going home" she whispered "ok see ya later" Johnny called as he sped off. Rory walked around then she finally trudged home only to receive a slap in the face and then later when she didn't clean up faster she got knocked to the floor.

Later Johnny called Grace too se why she was late, they were supposed to have diner then the next they were going to see 'Devil' a motocross company whose founder Derek 'Devil' Matthews a champion racer form when Johnny was in his teens.

Grace sighed in regret as she told Johnny that she had too much homework and when he complained she reminded him that she was trying to get her doctors degree. Johnny hung up and not wanting to give up the reservations went to dinner by himself and found a cute girl to eat dinner with. As he was going home alone to the girl's disappointment, he heard sobbing form an alleyway bending down to take a look he jumped back when the person run in the opposite direction and threw up.

"Hey man go easy on the bottle yeah" Johnny called and as he turned to leave he stood on a tattered shirt, a _girls_ shirt "what the?" Johnny muttered in bewilderment "can I have my shirt back?" a timid voice asked. Stepping into the light Johnny Storm saw a young girl of average height, hair coloured with three different red or auburn streaks and tearful green eyes.

Being raised in a family heavily dominated by his grandmother because his father was a doctor, Johnny had learnt always to respect and be chivalrous to woman as a result Johnny Storm _loved_ women! So he slipped of his brown jacket and slipped it around her shoulders and asked her where her address was. The young woman tired to refuse the coat but Johnny held firm "I not going home" she seethed, hearing that voice Johnny realised that this was the girl form the other day at the bike shop.

Rory felt to weak to argue and Johnny was a smart talker plus he was cute so Rory allowed him to walk her home, when they got to his building however something was stopping them "I see you are a real player" the girl with a cute butt form the restaurant spit at Johnny. "Oh no she's my daughter that's why I'm going home alone" Johnny covered the shaky lie with his famous smile. "You told me it was because work" she screeched, claiming a family emergency Johnny hurried Rory inside and got her to his apartment.

Rory took a shower and puled on her pants and bra, hearing the water stop Johnny told her that his girlfriend Grace has some clothes here if she wanted to borrow a shirt, "Your girlfriend um no thanks" Rory muttered "What? Oh, don't worry there clean because she doesn't spend that much time wearing them" Johnny smirked. Johnny went and grabbed a white one because he figured that white was good for everyone right?

Rory gulped down the microwave dinner that Johnny ate when his stock of family or Grace given dinners wore out, "tell me why you were in that alleyway" Johnny said his eyes unusually stern. Rory started to sob putting her head in her hands "my uncle he doesn't like me" she cried. "Well Yeah I can see that" Johnny joked but it fell flat, "he blames me for my parents death and wants me to be a nun" Rory informed him stifling her sobs Johnny handed her a tissue. After he had cleaned her wounds being in a lot of high school brawls had taught him some basics of first aid. Rory feel asleep on the couch.

The next morning Johnny crept out and seeing that Rory was still asleep he grabbed the bus pass out of her pocket and jumped out the window "flame on!" he cried as always then glanced behind to see if she was awake laughing to himself he flew over and seeing that the only other occupant of the rundown house was snoring a drunken stupor Johnny flew though an open window and shoved things out of draws into bags. Johnny was glad he knew so much about women and couldn't resist a chuckle when he opened her underwear draw, Johnny flew out the window thinking how much easier it was to sneak in to girls houses when he could fly but arriving on his motorbike was just well hotter.


	3. Do Heroes exist?

Do Heroes Exist

Rory woke up to the smell of bacon and she thought she saw Johnny holding his _hand _under the fry pan when Johnny glanced over and saw that she was awake he quickly put it on the stove after they were both dressed and awake Rory had to ask a question "why did you get my things?" Johnny smiled sadly "after my sister moved out there was no one to buffer my father and I when we fought which was all the time, so I ran away and my friends Ben and Reed took me in for a little while" "what about your sister?" Rory asked "Sue didn't know until she started to date and Reed and he brought her to his place" Johnny laughed.

"so I know what your going through but my dad wasn't a drunk, he just worked all the time" Johnny said giving Rory a smile, "my uncle isn't a drunk he just drinks when he thinks off bad things like his sister my mum" Rory informed. "He just wanted me-"Rory trailed off "to be someone you didn't want to be, my family was like that but now they realise how truly perfect I am" Johnny joked "hey this is where your supposed to laugh and agree" he prompted until he saw what Rory was staring at. "You like motorbikes?" Johnny asked "didn't you see mine at home?" she asked, "nope" "Damn! He always said he would sell it" Rory cursed. "You like Devil too?" Johnny moved the subject on too a lighter topic, "hell yeah!" Rory cheered "Wanna go? It's in two hours" Johnny's heart swelled when he saw her eyes light up.

When they arrived Johnny swapped an adult ticket for a student and walked Rory too a seat and they watched the show Johnny laughed, know he could do half or more of those tricks and Rory was mesmerised. "I used to worship the guy who started this company in my teens, he was my hero" Johnny disclosed as they walked back too his bike "heroes don't exist" Rory spat.


	4. etertaining

Entertaining

A few days laughter Rory had taken residence on Johnny's couch and was going to school and she was trying to go to all her classes. Johnny went to Sue and Reeds for a while to catch up, Sue had to shake her head when she found her younger brothers coat was just tossed on the couch when she was hanging it on the coat rack a piece of paper fell out of the pocket Sue bent down to pick it up.

Johnny walked into the living room to see her sister looking rather pale "sis you ok?" Johnny asked cradling his sister who pushed him away "Jonathan Spencer Storm!" Sue snapped "What have you done that I don't know about" Johnny looked down, old habits die hard. "What do you mean" he mumbled Sue thrust the tickets into his face "child ticket! Didn't we all warn you about your girlfriends, tell me doses Grace know?" Sue asked finally taking a breath. "Reed! Get in here and restrain your wife" Johnny hollered Reed compiled then Johnny explained: "her name is Rory Weller and she isn't mine I'm just letting her stay with me and Grace couldn't come with me so I swapped the tickets."

"oh god, Johnny I'm sorry but yo do have that reputation" Sue apologised "it's ok but my reputation isn't that bad" Johnny claimed and was meet by looks of disbelief form everyone. On his way home Johnny saw Grace so he drove her home, Grace look there something I have to say" Johnny stumbled "what your cheating on me, your breaking up with me or hey, your gay" Grace Joked sitting down in her favourite chair Johnny told Grace about Rory.

Grace gave Johnny a hug and told him to take her two his place so she could make sure Rory was ok, when they arrived Rory was quiet and apprehensive but Grace's smile and soft disposition plus the way she kept Johnny in line won her over. "So you like to fire dace?" Grace asked "what?" Rory questioned "you light a stick and wave it around" Grace joked deadpan "I like fire, it's so free and I don't know but I like it" Rory stumbled Grace looked up to see Johnny with a huge grin almost splitting his face in half.

In a penthouse in the cities more expensive area's a woman was doing her long brown hair in the mirror once it sparkled to perfection she gave the mirror a quick kiss and informed the memorised manservant behind her "Human Torch you will be mine"


	5. Good Times And Bad Times

**Good times and bad times**

That Saturday Johnny suggested they take Grace to a club once that suggestion was shot down Grace found a street party that she suggested they go and Grace ushered Rory up stairs to have a _girl _talk. What doses a guy do when a girl talk is happening? He watches TV.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Grace asked "you dragged me up hear to ask me that!" Rory was confused "yeah, I love annoying Johnny" Grace admitted "any second now he'll get all paranoid." "Well in that case I really don't have anything to wear" the two girls started laughing.

The laughter carried downstairs "that means its ok Laughter that's a good sign? Right?" Johnny shook the thoughts off, "but if there laughing at someone like me? No way" the thoughts wouldn't stop coming and finally Johnny lost it "Grace, Rory what's Going on?" he yelled only to hear more laughter as the two girls descended the stairs and told Johnny to drive them to the mall.

The mall is a busy place full of self important or bored teens and everyone else just trying to shop. Rory felt self conscious in jean and an iron maiden tee compared to Grace looking like a model and Johnny getting stares form every female. Her adult friends noticed and soon those feeling were gone and the fun begin, including an incident were Johnny decided he wanted to try on that dress too!

The day went quickly and soon they arrived at Johnny's to see a male figure outside it was Rory's uncle he informed Johnny that he if he wanted the brat she was his, Rory run into the building in tears. "Good one idiot" Grace hissed and Johnny could only agree after sending Grace to talk to Rory he wanted to sort thing out.

"What the hell was that for? She's a kid" Johnny yelled "she's just like her mother and I don't want to see her again!" he declared as he got into his car and drove off.

Grace said that Rory could stay with her because it was closer to the school and girls should stick together, "thankyou" Rory breathed in and out claming down Johnny gave her a big hug and suggested the girls go and get 'all sexy' for that party tonight, he was barrelled over by the girls armed with pillows.

Grace was wearing a gold boob tube with a short black skirt and stiletto boots and Rory was wearing a red halter top with black and sliver accents at the neckline and the V at the bottom with black jeans and boots with a stack of sliver jewellery. Johnny was speechless Grace kissing him woke him up though too late to realise his bike keys weren't in his pocket until he heard it start up. "What the hell?" he called "I'll meet you there" Rory yelled cheering to be on a bike once again.

Once they all arrived Johnny could stop worrying about his baby, they partied all night the music was great and everyone was into it. A gorgeous brunette in a tight pink dress asked Johnny to dance he complied but then he tired to got back to Grace but she grabbed his shirt. "I'm Cassandra" she purred leaning into his ear purposely giving Johnny a view of her cleavage. "I'm Johnny and bye now" Johnny smiled pulling away lest he be tempted dancing back to Grace as his ego was soaring.

Giving a shriek of anger Cassandra decided that that was it pulling out he phone she called her team "tonight's the night, get her"


	6. Heroes

**Heroes**

"Johnny where is Rory" Grace yelled starting there search they couldn't find her they started looking outside, they looked with no luck. "Johnny I'm getting worried" Grace said Johnny revived a text message. The human torch's usual smile vanished "So am I".

Ben Grimm, Reed Richards and Sue Richards got to the Baxter building as fats as they could "What's got your panties in a bunch hothead?" Ben snickered. "IhaveafriendRoryandshe" Johnny rushed "Johnny! Breathe now talk" Sue instructed "I have a friend Rory and she was kidnapped" Johnny said he showed the others the message.

The four suited up and discussed the plan; Johnny couldn't handle the wait so paced around "Johnny!" Reed yelled when he noticed the carpet was on fire around Johnny's feet. "Oh god, sorry Reed" Johnny muttered controlling himself once the plan was finished they set off.

Once the four found the building following the instructions sent via the text message, they broke in and fought the henchmen once the Thing, Invisible Women and Mr Fantastic were apprehended the Human Torch was pushed into the centre to see the beautiful women form the party sitting on a glided throne.

"You!" he yelled "yes sweetie me" Cassandra laughed "What?" Johnny spat "You date me and I'll let the little runt go" Cassandra purred stepping closer to Johnny who flamed on. "Let her go and I wouldn't date you even if you were the last women on Earth." Human Torch spat.

Pressing a button witch sent a cage slowly descending down into the room, in the cage Rory was curled up her outfit in tatters and she was whimpering. The Invisible Women managed to turn invisible and get out of the henchmen's hold and stand near the Human Torch upon seeing the poor little girl in the cage Sue crept up to Cassandra and pulled her too the ground. The Thing broke the cage and pulled Rory out after a huge battle they escaped back to the Baxter Building.

Grace stitched them up exclaiming that life with you four is never dull! Rory fell asleep and when she awoke Grace asked her how she was feeling. "I'm fine but I should have a shower" after refreshing herself Rory went downstairs to see Johnny pacing again but no fire this time.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked once Johnny noticed that she was awake he drew Rory into a bear hug after she pushed him off she called the four together. "I just want to say thanks, you four are my Hereos!"


End file.
